


当我要拍的戏的女角色都换了个性别怎么办03

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉, 勋嘎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	当我要拍的戏的女角色都换了个性别怎么办03

○文笔有限，死亡逻辑  
○各种人x王嘉尔 np  
○🙅请勿上升真人

正文☞

第三章:沐浴

 

日暮渐下，酒足饭饱的两人闲坐在院子里有一搭没一搭的的聊着。此时正值初夏，王嘉尔没坐一会便开始浑身冒汗。王嘉尔解了解外衫的腰带，敞开衣衫，试图让风带走身上的热气和黏腻感。

 

魏大勋看着晶莹的汗滴划过王嘉尔美好的下颚，滴在他诱人的锁骨上，然后顺着锁骨躲进他引人遐想的内衫。魏大勋不动声色地暗了暗眼色，提议道，“嘉尔，天气闷热，我带你去沐浴吧。”王嘉尔闻言，不禁内心一喜，其实他早就想洗澡了，只是碍于面子没有开口。

 

王嘉尔点了点头，示意魏大勋带路。两人有说有笑地到了目的地。那是一个露天的温泉，池子不是很大，周围铺满了整齐的石板，显然布置温泉的人非常用心，温泉边上种满了奇奇怪怪的花草树木，微风拂过带着若有若无的香气，香气顺着这风融入池子，碧波荡漾，沁人心脾。池边雾气氤氲，如轻纱般笼罩着池子，让人忍不住想去探究，真真是“绝胜华清礜石池”。

 

王嘉尔已经迫不及待的想感受这温泉了，奈何他的伤势局限了他躁动的心，他有点不好意思的看了一眼魏大勋。魏大勋读懂他的眼神，上前替他宽衣解带。魏大勋有点颤抖地褪下王嘉尔的内衫，一瞬间，王嘉尔那姣好的身躯便暴露无遗。魏大勋的呼吸一下子便重了起来，他深吸一口气正准备替他褪去亵裤，王嘉尔按住了他准备行动的手。

 

“这个我自己来。”毕竟让一个大男人替他脱内裤还是有点怪怪的。魏大勋调整了一下呼吸，退到了一边。王嘉尔坐在池边，一只手脱下亵裤，然后迅速跳进了池子。虽然王嘉尔的动作很快，魏大勋还是欣赏到了那处的美景。王嘉尔的那处不小，但是生的很是清秀，毛不多，只是三三两两洒落在周围，柱身是诱人的粉嫩，说明主人并不是经常用它。

 

因为受伤，王嘉尔只能背对着池子，把手搭在池边上，他对着池边有点尴尬的魏大勋招呼道，“大勋，来一起泡啊，这温泉好舒服的！”魏大勋先是犹豫了一会，然后褪去衣物，进了温泉。

 

王嘉尔只觉得周围的水荡漾了一下，魏大勋离他很近，他甚至能感受到他身上传来的热气。魏大勋拿出一根发带对着王嘉尔说，“我帮你把头发系起来吧，你的头还伤着，暂时碰不得水。”王嘉尔赞叹了一句，“大勋，你也太贴心了吧，谢谢啊！”魏大勋有点不好意思地红了红脸，随后将王嘉尔的头发系了起来。

 

王嘉尔的头发不是很长，只是刚好到背部，为了拍戏的时候更加真实，他辛辛苦苦养了大半年。因为头上缠着绷带，魏大勋只是在靠近头部处扎了扎，然后将它系成一个小圆球。

 

因为系头发，两人靠的更近了，王嘉尔有点别扭地扭了扭身子，魏大勋自觉地退远了一些。距离变远了但视线也变得更加的开阔，魏大勋顺着目光便能看到王嘉尔姣好地背部，王嘉尔的背很白，此刻在月光下显得闪闪发光，背上溅了几滴水，水滴顺着背肌滑入腰间，他的腰很细，魏大勋觉得自己应该两只手刚好可以握住，手感一定很棒魏大勋暗自想到。

 

视线顺着腰向下望去便是隐藏于水里若隐若现的臀部，就算被水扭曲了视线，魏大勋还是能看到王嘉尔挺翘的臀部，两瓣肉很白也很厚，想必一定很适合用来操干。

 

魏大勋压了压自己内心邪恶的想法，拿起一旁的香皂递给王嘉尔，王嘉尔接过香皂，先是惊讶了一下香皂的外形，他和普通香皂不同，呈球状，凑近闻散发着一股淡淡的药味。

 

王嘉尔开始往自己身上抹肥皂，但是因为受伤，他只能堪堪涂完自己的上半身，正在他苦恼该怎么抹剩下的部分时，魏大勋开口了，“我来帮你吧。”

 

王嘉尔有点不好意思地笑了笑，“不好意思啊，老是麻烦你。”魏大勋莞尔一笑，“无碍，都是小事情。”魏大勋接过肥皂，先是将他背部抹了一遍，然后示意王嘉尔转过身。王嘉尔举着手转过身，魏大勋说道，“你可以把手搭在我肩上。”王嘉尔没多想如是做了，因为要替他抹身子，魏大勋半跪在王嘉尔两腿之间，从远处看来，仿佛是王嘉尔双手搂着魏大勋。气氛瞬间暧昧了起来。

 

王嘉尔还来不及阻止，魏大勋已经拿起毛巾替他搓起了身子。魏大勋的力道不轻也不重，可能是精通医术的缘故，王嘉尔总觉得魏大勋擦过的地方都变得舒畅了起来，因为舒适，原本紧张的身体也开始放松了起来，整个人都开始昏昏沉沉，也不知道是因为泡久了温泉，还是魏大勋的技术好。

 

魏大勋擦完上半身，便抬起王嘉尔的腿开始慢慢擦了起来，起先王嘉尔并没有感到什么异样，当他反应过来的时候，他的阴茎已经开始有了反应。他赶紧叫停了魏大勋，可是面前的人不仅不听，甚至用毛巾不轻不重地擦着他的阴茎。

 

有点粗糙的毛巾不断摩擦着王嘉尔的阴茎，王嘉尔舒服的整个人都颤抖了起来。他的声音也因为快感开始发抖，“唔 ，大勋，那里，啊，那里不用洗。”魏大勋一本正经地说道，“这里一定要洗干净，不然会染上疾病的。”王嘉尔此刻已经爽的眼角泛泪，他的腿不自觉的环上魏大勋的腰，一只手有点无力的推着他，嘴里无意识地拒绝着，“啊，不要，放，放开。”

 

魏大勋一只手环着王嘉尔的腰，不知在什么地方按了两下，王嘉尔只觉得自己整个身子都软了下来，那处传来的快感也更加的激烈。他终于忍不住轻喘出声，诱人的呻吟环绕在耳边，魏大勋下半身又胀了胀，他眼神暗沉地抬起王嘉尔的腿，伸手探进了紧闭的后穴。

 

手指进入的不是很顺利，从未被开拓过的地方似乎并不欢迎他人的闯入，王嘉尔有点难受地扭了扭腰，后穴收缩着想要将这不速之客驱逐出去。魏大勋伸手在王嘉尔骨盆周围点了几下，王嘉尔只觉得一股电流顺着脊椎传到了他的脑子，后穴也随之放松了下来。

 

魏大勋趁机将手指探入更深的地方，作为大夫，对于人体结构一清二楚，很快便找到了王嘉尔的前列腺，他勾起手指不断按压着。原本和风细雨般的快感突然变成了暴雨，王嘉尔不禁惊呼出声，意识瞬间变得模糊了起来，“啊，那里，啊，好奇怪，不要，太多了。”

 

手指很顺利的加到了四根，温热的泉水顺着手指进入到后穴深处，王嘉尔只觉得自己的后穴暖暖的，连带着自己的脑子也变得热热的。

 

魏大勋觉得拓展的差不多了，他抽出手指，扶着自己的阴茎便插了进去。不同于手指的触感，魏大勋的阴茎又粗又热，撑的王嘉尔整个的后穴都满满的，还没插到底，王嘉尔就忍不住达到了高潮。

 

他发出一声高昂的尖叫，颤抖着身子射了出来。高潮过后的王嘉尔，虚弱地靠在魏大勋身上，可他还没从高潮中回过神来，又被身下激烈的抽插带回了情欲之中。

 

本来魏大勋是想温柔一点的，毕竟这是他俩的第一次，可是王嘉尔体内的感觉实在是太好了，他忍不住便加快了速度。

 

王嘉尔的后穴不断地蠕动着，紧紧地包裹着魏大勋的阴茎。肠肉被阴茎不断地带出体内，又快速的塞了回去。泉水随着抽插不断地涌入体内，冲击着后穴深处，这让王嘉尔不断有种想尿尿的感觉。

 

“大，大勋，太，太快了，啊，好奇怪，哈，不要，一直顶那里，会坏掉的，唔。”王嘉尔不断地呻吟着，声音娇媚的连周围的花草听了都害羞地合起了叶子。

“不会坏掉的，嘉尔，告诉我，舒服吗？”魏大勋一边舔着王嘉尔的耳垂一边问道。“舒，舒服，但好奇怪，啊，我们，不该这样，啊。”魏大勋吻住王嘉尔的嘴，唇齿相交间，魏大勋也加快了抽插的速度。

 

“慢点，要坏了，要，要坏了，啊啊啊！”随着一阵抽搐，王嘉尔再一次达到了高潮。精液不断地从他的阴茎喷涌而出，射在了魏大勋身上，有几滴落在水里，泛起了小小的涟漪。

 

高潮的王嘉尔后穴不断收缩着，魏大勋深吸一口气，不断撞击着他的敏感点，随着一声低沉的吼叫，魏大勋射在了王嘉尔的里面。炽热的精液不断的冲击着王嘉尔的敏感点，灭顶的快感让本就还在高潮余韵中的他再一次达到了顶峰 ，只见他的阴茎先是射了几滴稀薄的精液，随后一股微黄的液体射了出来，竟是被干到射尿了。

 

经历了几次高潮的王嘉尔最终因为体力不支晕了过去。魏大勋虽然还想再来一次，但怕太过分到时候媳妇跑了，他可没处哭去。他温柔地吻了吻王嘉尔，然后替他清洗了一下身子，便抱着他回了房间。

-tbc-

下章预告:王嘉尔终于意识到他穿到了自己要拍的剧本里，而且女主变成了男的，更可怕的是他还被他这原来的女主上了????


End file.
